Le prénom
by LonelyD
Summary: Drago et Astoria ont décidé d'annoncer à Lucius et Narcissa le prénom choisi pour leur fils, un prénom qui ne devrait pas leur plaire.


Fandom : Harry Potter.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Pairing : Drago Malefoy/Astoria Greengrass/Malefoy ; Lucius Malefoy/Narcissa Black/Malefoy.

Rating : K.

Genre : Family/Humor.

Note : Les relations avec les beaux-parents sont parfois difficiles, voire très difficiles et j'imagine que Narcissa n'est pas tendre avec les petits-amies de Drago. Elle doit être du genre à leur lancer des petites remarques mesquines. Astoria n'a donc pas dû y échapper, mais c'est Astoria. Pour pouvoir supporter Drago tous les jours, elle doit avoir un sacré caractère. Bref, voilà comment l'OS est né. Il met en scène Astoria, Drago, Lucius et Narcissa qui se chamaillent ( gentiment, j'entends ) à propos du prénom de leur héritier. Je vous laisse découvrir l'OS, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Si vous avez des remarques à faire, n'hésitez pas !

* * *

« Cela convient-il à madame ? »

L'elfe de maison s'écarta et laissa sa maîtresse juger de son travail. Le sourire affiché sur les lèvres d'Astoria le rassura. La sorcière tourna sur elle-même, bras ouverts, puis jeta un coup d'oeil à l'image que lui rendait son miroir. La robe - d'un turquoise immonde qui dénotait avec son teint - lui avait été offerte l'été dernier par sa belle-mère qui savait qu'elle ne pourrait la revêtir, Astoria étant enceinte, mais les retouches apportées à la robe avaient suffi à l'ajuster à sa nouvelle silhouette.

Ce soir, elle recevrait à dîner les parents de Drago de retour de leur voyage en France. Ils avaient passé plus de quatre mois dans l'une de leurs résidences secondaires, à sa plus grande joie. Astoria ne reprochait rien à son beau-père avec qui elle s'était toujours entendue - tous deux partageaient la même passion pour la chasse. En revanche, il lui était de plus en plus difficile de supporter sa belle-mère. Son mariage avec Drago prononcé, elle avait perdu toute grâce aux yeux de Narcissa Malefoy. Depuis ce jour, elle n'avait cessé d'essuyer ses remarques sarcastiques et mesquines, sans jamais être au goût de l'aristocrate. « Vous voilà bien moulée dans cette robe, vous savez pourtant qu'un dragon ne peut passer par une chatière », « quelle ravissante broche, ma grand-mère en avait une semblable, ç'eut été à la mode ... il fut un temps », « mais qu'avez-vous donc fait à vos cheveux ! on dirait Big Ben qui se serait pris pour la Tour de Pise » qu'elle lui répétait. Astoria avait pu constater à quel point l'imagination de sa belle-mère pouvait être fertile lorsqu'il s'agissait de médisances, alors si elle souhaitait être présentable, elle ne devait laisser aucun détail au hasard.

« C'est ce que je voulais.

- Madame a-t-elle besoin d'autre chose ?

- Tu peux te retirer. »

L'elfe se baissa respectueusement devant sa maîtresse, si bas que son nez recourbé gratta le sol, et disparut, un claquement de doigt plus tard.

Astoria quitta la pièce pour rejoindre son époux qui terminait de se faire habiller dans leur chambre. Face au miroir, elle le vit ajuster son costume - un trois-pièces bleu.

Elle s'approcha à pas discrets et se plaça à sa hauteur. De là elle vit leur reflet, tous deux le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait toujours trouvé qu'ils formaient un beau couple, subtile mélange de noblesse et d'élégance.

« Tu es très beau, lui confia-t-elle. »

Drago se glissa derrière elle et passa ses bras sur son ventre rebondi. Ils attendaient un garçon.

« Et que devrais-je dire de toi ?

- Es-tu sûr que ça plaira à ta mère ?

- Ne t'en fais pas. »

Astoria fit la grimace. Son mari n'avait jamais pris part à cette animosité, il l'évitait même. Lorsque sa belle-mère la critiquait, il se découvrait subitement un grand intérêt pour ses chaussures ou préférait tout simplement s'éclipser. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Qui pouvait-il choisir de sa mère ou de son épouse ?

« Tout se passera bien. »

Mais c'était se mentir que de le croire.

Lucius et Narcissa vivaient plus ou moins trois mois de l'année avec eux et si Astoria avait bien appris quelque chose sur ses beaux-parents c'était qu'ils ne se privaient jamais d'une occasion de se disputer. Tout était bon pour briser les assiettes et faire voler l'argenterie. Elle les avait vus l'un comme l'autre se chercher, se déchirer, pour mieux se retrouver.

Mais ce soir-là, ce serait sans nul doute elle qui serait à l'origine du conflit.

* * *

Un mutisme mortel s'était abattu sur les membres de la famille Malefoy. Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, immobiles, fixaient Drago tandis qu'Astoria tentait tant bien que mal de cacher un sourire jubilatoire. Elle ne pouvait rester impassible devant le choc qui se lisait sur le visage de sa belle-mère.

Ce fut la fourchette de Lucius qui brisa le silence. Elle s'écrasa mollement dans son assiette sur la viande en sauce - spécialité de leur chef cuisinier elfe de maison dont les talents culinaires étaient bien trop souvent ignorés du grand public - et éclaboussa son veston et la nappe des ancêtres Malefoy, un crochet minutieusement ouvragé par feu l'oncle Julius qui outre le fait d'être un très bon agent financier - à sa manière - était doué dans cet art manuel.

« Pourrais-tu répéter cela ? cracha Lucius qui luttait pour ne pas succomber à une violente apoplexie.

- Je t'en prie, Lucius, fais un peu attention, sermonna Narcissa qui le temps d'une seconde fut plus contrariée par le maladresse de son mari que par l'annonce de leur fils. Un costume en soie d'acromentule tout neuf ! »

Elle fit signe à un elfe de maison qui se précipita de venir nettoyer toutes les tâches.

Drago poursuivit, tout en gardant son calme :

« Vous avez très bien compris, père. »

Il s'était embarqué dans une sale affaire, il le savait, mais Astoria l'avait convaincu ... et il avait promis ! Il lui avait promis qu'il ne capitulerait pas devant ses parents, pas même devant sa mère. Il leur avait cédé bien trop souvent, comme savait si bien lui rappeler son épouse. « Comment se fait-il que ta mère se permette encore d'entrer dans ta chambre et de fouiller ton dressing ? Tu n'as plus dix ans ! » et « Comment ton père ose-t-il entrer dans ton bureau ? » dardait-elle.

Il entendait encore sa voix pleines de remontrances le lui répéter et Merlin seul savait à quel point il exécrait cette voix.

S'il voulait persuader ses parents, il devait se montrer le plus décidé possible.

« C'est ainsi que nous avons décidé de nommer notre fils.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas nous avoir consulté avant de prendre pareille décision ? demanda Lucius. »

Le ton grave qu'il avait pris en disait long sur l'importance qu'il accordait à une telle décision. Dans les oreilles d'Astoria cela sonnait trop théâtral, mais vu la stupéfaction lisible dans ses yeux, il valait mieux le prendre au sérieux.

En effet, plus encore que le choc du prénom sélectionné pour son petit-fils, c'était le mécontentement d'avoir été écarté qui le piquait au vif. Les prénoms, accessoires indissociables du nom, avaient toujours été choisis avec soin dans la famille Malefoy. Qu'il inspire la peur ou le respect, ils étaient la première impression et suivaient l'homme qui les portaient toute sa vie. Alors comment un sorcier qui portait tant d'importance à un nom pouvait-il négliger un prénom ?

« Je pense que nous pouvons parfaitement faire ce choix tout seul, persista son fils.

- Tu penses, tu penses ... grommela Lucius Malefoy.

- Lucius, arrête, gronda son épouse. »

Il lui lança un regard accusateur, froid, ses doigts crispés sur ses couverts. Cette attitude de mère poule avait le don de l'agacer. Mais s'il souhaitait la convaincre, il devait rester serein.

Après s'être éclairci la gorge, il reprit :

« Puisque tu penses être parfaitement en mesure de pouvoir choisir le prénom de ton héritier explique-moi pourquoi ce nom-là car j'aimerais comprendre ce qui, dans la citrouille qui te sert de cerveau, a pu te faire croire que c'était une fabuleuse idée.

- C'est un choix que nous avons fait à deux, répondit Drago tout en ignorant les remarques désobligeantes de son père.

- Est-ce un pari ?

- Un ...

- Quoi ? lâcha Astoria.

- Pari ? termina Drago.

- Un pari, oui, reprit Lucius. Est-ce un pari, Drago ? Parce que je ne vois pas d'autres raisons plausibles.

- Pas du tout.

- Alors pourquoi ce nom-là ?

- Nous voulions faire perdurer la tradition de la famille Black en donnant à notre fils le nom d'une constellation. De plus, Astoria tenait à ce qu'il porte celui d'un de ses ancêtres.

- Vous auriez pu tout autant opter pour une des traditions des Malefoy. »

Dans un sursaut, Narcissa se tourna vers son époux, ses yeux ronds comme des billes. L'évocation des ancêtres Malefoy - qu'elle n'avait jamais particulièrement portés dans son coeur - semblait avoir avivé son intérêt.

« Tiens donc, ricana la sorcière, j'avais personnellement une préférence pour les parties de cricket avec doricos en guise de batte que tes cousins organisaient. C'était d'une délicatesse sans pareille.

- Il est vrai que les têtes d'elfes de maison accrochés aux murs de vos couloirs étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus raffiné, répliqua Lucius.

- Je me souviens très bien lorsque ton beau-frère et toi deviez courir après les doricos qui tentaient de s'échapper.

- Père ... mère, s'il vous plaît, ce n'est pas le sujet, tempéra Drago. »

Il sentait la tension grandir entre ses parents qui se toisaient, un air moqueur collé sur le visage et voyait le sourire de son épouse grandir. S'ils continuaient ainsi les assiettes seraient brisées avant la fin du repas et Astoria serait bien capable de mettre le feu aux poudres.

« Père, dites-moi simplement ce que vous souhaitez.

- Les Malefoy avaient pour habitude de donner à leur fils le nom du grand-père. Ainsi, mon père, Abraxas, portait le nom de son grand-père qui lui-même portait le nom de son grand-père.

- Vous nous demandez donc de donner à votre prénom à notre fils, constata sa belle-fille. »

Son sourire s'était évanoui pour laisser place à une expression blasée.

« Mais vous n'y êtes pas du tout ! Je ne souhaite que faire perdurer cette tradition chère à mes ancêtres et Lucius serait sans nul doute un prénom parfait pour votre fils, s'enquit Lucius.

- En quoi, pardonnez-moi, serait-il parfait, si l'on omet le fait que vous le portez ?

- Ce prénom a été porté par d'illustres membres de ma famille.

- Fais-tu allusion à ton grand-oncle Lucius qui vivait reclus avec ses oiseaux ? questionna Narcissa. Je ne peux contester ses compétences de biologiste, cependant vous ne pouvez que reconnaître qu'il était considéré comme un original. Quoiqu'il en soit, pouvez-vous me rappeler le nom de votre grand-père ? »

Tous braquèrent leur regard vers Lucius en attente d'une réponse qu'ils connaissaient. Narcissa, convaincue, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le narguait déjà.

« Biustusmafoy, grommela le sorcier.

- Je crains que nous ayons mal compris.

- Bilius Tullus Malefoy, articula-t-il.

- Bilius Malefoy, cela aurait été bien moins charismatique que Lucius. Vous devriez remercier votre père de ne pas avoir respecté ces stupides traditions sans quoi vous auriez dû, en plus de vous retrouver les quatre fers en l'air lors de vos stupides parties de cricket, porter ce prénom ignoble.

- Avez-vous quelque chose à proposer ? demanda Drago. »

C'était une bien piètre tentative pour détourner l'attention de ses parents, mais il vit l'éclair dans les yeux de son père.

« Un autre choix serait tout à fait approprié, argua Lucius.

- C'est le seul prénom qui nous mettait d'accord, assura Drago. »

Astoria, assise à ses côtés, serrait sa main en signe de soutien. Elle savait qu'il en aurait besoin. Si ses parents ne pouvaient le contraindre à opter pour un autre prénom, ils étaient pourtant capables de leur faire regretter ce choix.

« Vous aviez déjà choisi celui de Scorpius, j'aurais aimé être impliqué dans le choix du prénom d'un de mes petits-enfants, avoua Lucius, navré, son buste penché sur la table. »

C'était peut-être la première fois qu'Astoria entendait son beau-père prendre ce ton-là. L'avait-elle seulement vu affecté par un quelconque évènement ? Généralement sa contrariété se traduisait par une humeur massacrante - qui lui rappelait celle de son époux - et des remarques cinglantes à quiconque se trouvait sur son passage. Il jetait des sorts, haussait la voix et vous promettait, par une œillade orgueilleuse qu'il pouvait vous écraser avec le dessous de ses bottes. Il n'en était rien. Lucius Malefoy paraissait, à première vue, vraiment touché par le fait d'avoir été ignoré.

Mais ce qu'Astoria ne savait pas, c'était que Lucius Malefoy avait appris à jouer la carte sensible avec elle. Quand il était question de famille et d'enfants, elle oubliait sa profonde nature de froide Serpentard pour laisser place aux sentiments, comme l'avait bien souvent fait sa propre épouse. Elle lui rappelait Narcissa de bien des façons, mais c'était sans aucun doute une chose qu'il s'était juré de garder secret. Si son épouse l'apprenait, elle deviendrait folle ...

« Je ne savais pas que vous souhaitiez être impliqué dans ce genre de décisions. Vous n'aviez rien dit lorsqu'il s'agissait de Scorpius. Peut-être pourrions-nous ... je ne sais pas, ajouter votre prénom, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle lança un regard compris à Drago, mais la grimace sur son visage pointu en disait long sur son ressenti. Il avait parfois maudit ce nom qu'on l'avait obligé à porter, il ne comptait certainement pas confier ce fardeau à son fils.

« On pourra y réfléchir, marmonna-t-il, mais pour le moment je préfèrerais que nous nous en tenions à notre premier choix.

- Qu'en dites-vous, Narcissa ? »

Narcissa Malefoy reposa la tasse qu'elle portait à ses lèvres. Elle n'avait rien dit depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle n'aimait pas _ce_ prénom, tout simplement. Comment une idée pareille avait pu traverser l'esprit de son fils ? C'était tellement stupide, insolent même, pour toute sa famille, tous leurs ancêtres Black. Cela ne pouvait qu'être une idée de son empotée de belle-fille. Elle lui avait monté le bourrichon. Elle l'avait fait exprès, Astoria, la fille de cette gourgandine de Greengrass qui un jour avait fait du rentre-dedans à Lucius, voulait la rendre folle.

Narcissa inspira profondément, se remémorant les cours de bonnes manières prescrits des années auparavant par sa mère. En bonne aristocrate, si vous souhaitiez faire bonne impression en société, vous vous deviez de rester calme en toutes circonstances. Même si votre époux se faisait humilier par une bande de gnomes de jardin, même si votre époux se retrouvait en pleine joute verbale, échangeant une multitude d'insultes dont vous n'aviez même pas imaginé l'existence, avec votre beau-frère, même si vous le preniez la main dans le sac en train de vous tromper avec sa collègue de bureau - une sang-mêlé en plus ! non mais quel toupet - vous vous deviez de prendre sur vous et d'accueillir la nouvelle avec joie, de sourire et d'accepter.

La vengeance suivrait. La vengeance viendrait plus tard.

« Si j'ai bien compris, commença Narcissa exaspérée, arrêtez-moi si je m'égare, il semblerait que vous ayez choisi le prénom de votre enfant et que vous ne changerez pas d'avis. Donc mon petit-fils, celui que je chéris déjà, s'appellera Sirius Héphaestion Malefoy, est-ce bien cela ?

- Il semblerait. C'est ce qu'Astoria et moi avons décidé, confirma Drago.

- Parfait et bien ... que pouvons-nous dire de plus ? Mais, j'ai un conseil à vous donner Astoria, très chère, la prochaine fois que vous vient l'envie de procréer, essayez la peinture. Cela vous détendra. »

* * *

Astoria se pelotonna contre le corps chaud de son époux. Tous deux exténués par la visite de Lucius et Narcissa, qui n'avait pas été de tout repos, s'assoupirent rapidement. Mais alors que Drago était sur le point de tomber dans un sommeil profond, un détail lui revint à l'esprit. Il pourrait toujours poser la question à Astoria le lendemain matin, mais elle lui brûlait trop les lèvres pour qu'il s'en empêche.

Il se pencha à son oreille, tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Te souviens-tu des vacances que nous avons passées chez ton cousin grec l'été dernier ?

- Parles-tu de Phoebus ? demanda Astoria.

- Oui, je parle bien de Phoebus. Lorsque nous sommes allés sur les bords de cette plage, en compagnie de toute sa famille, je me souviens avoir rencontré un autre de tes cousins.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de qui tu parles.

- Mais voyons, rappelle-toi, insista Drago. Un grand brun, athlétique, qui s'est vanté de faire partie de l'équipe italienne de Quidditch.

- Ah ! Tu veux parler du cousin Sirius, finit par lâcher Astoria comme si ç'eut été une révélation.

- Je veux précisément parler de ce cousin-là.

- Et donc ?

- Et donc, je croyais que tu tenais à ce que notre fils porte le prénom de ton arrière-grand-père pour lui rendre honneur, car plus personne ne le portait.

- Vraiment ? insista Astoria en feignant l'ignorance. Oh, mais tu sais, le cousin Sirius est un cousin éloigné de la famille. On ne le voit que très rarement.

- Es-tu sûre de ne pas avoir choisi ce prénom pour faire enrager ma mère ? tenta Drago dont les soupçons grandissaient.

- Quoi ? Mais quel est donc cette idée ? Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ? Choisir le prénom de mon fils, mon fils, mon propre sang, celui que j'aime déjà tant, choisir son prénom pour une simple querelle ... il faudrait être une mère indigne pour faire une chose pareille ! »

Astoria s'était redressée entre les bras de son époux, sa bouche entrouverte, ses sourcils recourbés témoignant son effroi. Sur l'instant, Drago regretta ses paroles, sur l'instant seulement car il la connaissait pour sa manipulation, une arme dont elle s'était souvent servie au Ministère à l'époque où elle travaillait - peu avant de tomber enceinte de leur premier enfant.

Elle en était bien capable.

« Je ne veux pas que mon fils porte ce prénom si ce n'est que pour énerver ma mère.

- Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? J'ai tellement d'autres possibilités à ma portée pour irriter ta mère. Il suffirait que j'aille choisir mes tenues dans cette boutique de vêtements de style moldu qui fait l'angle du chemin de traverse pour la voir monter sur ses grands hippogriffes. Je suis sérieuse Drago, j'aimerais que nous appelons notre fils Sirius et pas seulement pour énerver ta mère. »

Les paroles d'Astoria se voulaient sincères et le regard qu'elle portait sur lui dictait de la croire. Après tout, il savait qu'il suffisait de peu pour excéder sa mère. Son épouse n'avait pas besoin d'un simple prénom.

« Es-tu rassuré ? demanda-t-elle. »

Drago lui sourit en retour et l'embrassa avant de s'endormir à ses côtés. La sorcière se tourna dans son lit et un sourire malicieux s'esquissa sur ses lèvres.

Elle n'avait pas menti, elle aimait sincèrement le prénom qu'elle avait choisi - Sirius, son arrière-grand-père l'ayant choyée comme aucun autre de ses parents. Mais il y avait toute une série de prénoms qu'elle appréciait et si entre tous elle pouvait en choisir un qui pouvait énerver sa belle-mère, elle s'estimerait comblée.

Narcissa devrait appeler son petit-fils Sirius, nom d'un cousin qu'elle avait exécré. Ca lui apprendrait à l'avoir confondu, durant des mois, avec sa sœur, Daphné.


End file.
